Soñando con el cielo
by Psique94
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto tenía un sueño imposible : volar. Llevaba una vida normal y aburrida y no se sentía en absoluto especial. Pero todo cambiaría cuando aparece un chico nuevo que guarda un importante secreto y que revoluciona su vida... Sasunaru


**Prólogo: Soy** **Uzumaki Naruto**

**Hola! Soy nueva aquí en fanfiction y he decidido estrenarme escribiendo un Sasunaru. ¡Por favor si no te gustan las relaciones entre chicos cierra esta historia de inmediato! Espero que les guste- aquí dejo el prólogo.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, ni él ni ninguno de los personajes de esta historia!  
><strong>

Me llamo Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Y esta es mi historia.

Cuando tenía más o menos dos años descubrí que era lo que realmente quería hacer en la vida. Quería volar. Ese era mi sueño y claro, de chico te crees que todo es posible, como crees en Papa Noel o en los reyes magos. Pero cuando creces te das cuenta obviamente de que todo eso era mentira. Y eso es lo que me hizo infeliz. A los 10 años descubrí que Papa Noel no existía de verdad y ese fue el motivo por el que me convertí en un chico infeliz. Porque soñaba con volar. Soñaba con poder levantarme del suelo y alejarme de la Tierra y marcharme muy lejos y no volver. Porque yo vivía en una isla llamada Konoha y quería marcharme. No me malinterpretéis, la isla es una maravilla y hace calor todo el año. Seguramente será el mejor lugar del mundo, pero aún así está apartado de este y eso me hacía sentir insignificante. Odiaba sentirme encerrado, encarcelado en mis limitaciones, tanto las de mi cuerpo como las de la isla.

A los once años, en año nuevo, me dio por pedir un deseo "Si los ángeles existen entonces mándame al mío". Obviamente no llegó ningún ángel desde ninguna parte, pero sí fue entonces cuando perdí la poca esperanza que me quedaba y mi fe por los seres sobrenaturales.

Eso me convirtió en un chico muy negativo y pesimista y que no creía en la esperanza. Un día, cuando apenas tenía once años, un niño me pregunto por qué era así, por qué era negativo. –Porque, si sólo ves la parte negativa de las cosas, no te puedes llevar decepciones, solo alegrías, le contesté yo entonces. Había repetido esa misma frase miles de veces en mi cabeza para intentar hallar una explicación razonable a mi comportamiento. Pero el niño debía de conocerme más de lo que yo creía ya que me dijo: -Tú nunca te alegras, siempre estás triste. Eres un bicho raro.

Y me dejaron solo. Fue aquel día en el que pensé que nunca tendría grandes amigos. Me habían abandonado. Pero lo que decían era cierto, así que no les podía culpar: yo no era feliz. Todo el mundo tiene un sueño, solo que la mayoría no conoce el suyo. Toda nuestra vida es una búsqueda de lo que queremos y yo ya lo sabía. Quería ser capaz de volar. Pero eso era imposible. De ahí que siempre estuviera deprimido. ¿Cómo se puede ser feliz cuando sabes que tu único deseo es completamente imposible? No se puede. O eso creía yo.

Como dije antes, los otros niños se alejaron de mí. "Es normal" pensé "Nadie quiere ser amigo de la tristeza personalizada", y lloré. Lloré muchísimo, de hecho ahora que lo pienso, soy un llorón. Me pasé la vida llorando. Lloré durante días y días hasta que me acostumbre a la soledad, y la verdad, me gustó. Pero cuando ya me había acostumbrado a la soledad, Haku vino a hablar conmigo. Yo tenía unos 14 años por aquel entonces, y era un muchacho rubio y bajito.

Haku era aún más bajito que yo y tenía rasgos muy femeninos. Incluso su forma de actuar era afeminada. Poco después descubriría que era gay. Por supuesto, a mí no me importó. Y es que desde que se me acercó un día para decirme que le gustaban mis ojos azules se convirtió en mi mejor amigo. Haku y yo pasábamos muchos tiempos juntos: comíamos juntos, estábamos en la misma clase, íbamos al cine, escuchábamos música en mi casa... Solo tenía un defecto y tenía nombre y apellido: Zabuza Momochi. Estaba perdidamente enamorado de él y de hecho, salía con él una y otra vez, y él lo dejaba o le ponía los cuernos una y otra vez y él lloraba y lloraba y yo le decía "deja a ese tío", a lo que él respondía "no puedo, le quiero". Supongo que nunca lo entenderé. Aunque la amistad de Haku me aportó muchísimo y podía pasar tardes divertidísimas y animadísima nunca dejé de ser infeliz. Mi sueño seguía ahí, aunque nunca se lo conté a nadie, excepto a mi madre, y sólo porque estaba muy deprimido.

Mi madre es una mujer muy fuerte que ha sobrellevado adelante situaciones de la vida que yo no podría haber soportado. Cuando tenía 18 años, un tío muy guapo se fijó en ella. Mi madre no ligaba mucho que digamos, por lo que se esforzó muchísimo en la relación. Pero el tío era un cretino. La utilizaba, la engañaba y la maltrataba. El problema es que aún así ella le quería. Y por eso le perdonaba todo. Mi madre le entregó su virginidad a ese tío. Y él la despreció. Cuando mi madre se quedó embarazada, el tío la abandonó y se marchó lejos. Sí, ese tío es mi padre. O era. Al principio de mi vida, estaba muy dolido y le echaba la culpa a mi madre de que mi padre no nos quisiera. Pero cuando yo tenía 15 años le vi. Vino a hablar conmigo. Creí que le importaba, y que quería recuperar el tiempo perdido como en las películas – ¡que imbécil!- pero enseguida me pidió dinero y salió por patas.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que era un cretino. Mi madre se puso hecha una fiera al enterarse del daño que me había hecho. Y se echó a llorar. Fue ahí cuando le confesé mi sueño aunque creo que en realidad no me hizo mucho caso nunca acerca de éste. No le dio mucha importancia. Lo que sí que le preocupaba era mi infelicidad, pero se acabó acostumbrando a ella, aunque no le gustaba pero… si era eso lo que yo sentía… ¿que pretendía que hiciera?

En clase, siempre tuve problemas. Mis notas no eran excelentes pero sí conseguía lo suficiente para pasar de curso. Por lo general me costaba bastante y eso hacía que me sintiera estúpido especialmente cuando los demás se reían.

En mi instituto había una especie de distribución social: los más guapos eran más populares. De ahí Sakura. Sakura Haruno era una chica muy guapa. Pelo rosa liso, ojos verdes oscuros, labios carnosos y cuerpo de modelo. Esa sería una descripción concisa y sencilla de Sakura. Ahora bien, no voy a decir que Sakura era horrible, idiota y falsa porque no era así. No es que Ana fuera mala, salvo con ciertas personas, supongo. Era sencillamente una pija que se creía la mejor del mundo. Aún así, era bastante simpática de vez en cuando. Y si eras una cotilla, Sakura era el paraíso. Admito que me gustaba. Todos los tíos estaban enamorados de ella. O mejor dicho de su culo. A mí me gustaba lo lista que era y lo bonita que era su sonrisa. Había quien la consideraba una zorra y un bicho pero yo creo que era así porque le tenían envidia. A mí, Sakura solo me parecía una chica que quería pasárselo bien y que tenía los medios para conseguir lo que quería. Pero, era cierto que llevaba faldas _demasiado_ cortas, a veces. No es que yo me quejase claro.

Cuando necesitaba pensar me iba a mi lugar secreto.

Sé que parezco un poco mayorcito para tener un "lugar secreto" pero lo cierto es que era así.

Yo, por aquél entonces vivía en una casa pequeña en un pueblecito apartado. Por un lado adoraba y por el otro odiaba vivir allí. Era genial porque tenía intimidad y tranquilidad. Pero era un fastidio tener que pedirle a mi madre que me llevara a todos lados o tener que coger la guagua. En fin, el caso es que yo vivía allí con mi madre. Vivíamos en una casita bastante agradable, al borde de la playa. Aunque también era una casa pequeña. Constaba de apenas 5 habitaciones y un desván.

Teníamos pues, un baño, una cocina, un salón y dos habitaciones (Las nuestras). Nunca fui uno de esos chicos que empapelan la habitación con posters. Lo cierto es que mi habitación era de lo más sencilla y sólo estaba decorada por algunas frases enmarcadas que me encantaban como mi favorita: "_Los sueños no desaparecen_, siempre que las personas no los abandonen". También tenía un par más como La posibilidad de realizar un sueño es lo que hace que la vida sea interesante. o No rechaces tus sueños. ¿Sin la ilusión el mundo que sería?

Sí, todos hablaban de sueños y en general se referían a mi sueño original: Volar.

Ya podéis imaginar lo obsesionado que estaba con el tema… Pero es que me aferraba a cualquier posibilidad de cumplir este sueño.

Pero estaba hablando de mi escondite secreto… ¿no era así? Pues bien, en nuestro desván había una ventana de cristal de unos dos metros en forma de media luna. Cada vez que me sentía triste o distraído, me iba allí, habría la ventana y me sentaba a mirar las estrellas. Entonces mi madre venía a verme y hablábamos del problema que tuviera. Siempre he confiado en mi madre aunque no es lo mismo ella que Haku, por ejemplo. Con Haku podía hablar de chicas (o chicos en su caso). Mi madre era solo el último recurso que utilizaba en caso de verdadera emergencia emocional.

¿Mi vida amorosa? Aparte de Sakura, cero. Y con Sakura no había posibilidades así que… Mi madre solía decirme que lo que pasaba es que era extremadamente romántico y exigente y esperaba a la chica de mi vida. Pero lo cierto es que era un friki total. No me había liado con nadie. Lo cierto es que nunca había dado un beso siquiera.

Pero en fin…cada uno tiene sus experiencias a su momento ¿no? Pues ya llegaría la mía. Lo que yo no sospechaba era que mi vida iba a cambiar de una manera tan radical, ni que, sin darme cuenta, me embarcaría en la aventura de mi vida.


End file.
